


Say When

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Batman Begins (2005), Dark Knight (2008), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew having a drink at her boss's party would end up causing so many problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say When

Chapter One:

Kagome ran over her face, she couldn't remember anything! She remembered arriving to the party her boss was hosting. She also remembered getting handed a class of wine, then mostly everything after that was pretty blank.

"Damnit!" Kagome cursed, putting her head into her hands. She didn't know where she was, and she had no clue what happened last night either. God she was screwed!

"Ugg, my head." A voice besides her groaned, causing Kagome to squeak in surprise, "What the hell happened last night?"

The man sat up which caused Kagome's eyes to winded,  _'Please god don't be who I think it is!'_  This thought was racing through her head a mile a minute, but it seemed fate was against her.

Blue eyes looked into her own wide ones,  _'God why did it have to be him!'_  Kagome thought, seeing the face of her boss.

Bruce Wayne.

Out of all the people she had to be naked and in bed with it had to be him!

"ummmm" Kagome said, looking at him. She really didn't know what to say. Her head hurt, and so did her body! A blush came to her cheeks as she knew what happened last night from the state the two of them were in.

"This is unexspected." Bruce muttered, looking around the room they were in. It looked to be a hotel, one of the nicer ones in town too.

"You are?" Bruce asked, blue eyes flickering over her form making Kagome blush deepen.

"Kagome Higurashi. I work in Medical Theory in your building." She cast her eyes down, so she wasn't meeting his eyes.

"I see..." Silence rang though the air after that.

Kagome shifted silently, and ran a hand through her hair Kagome took a deep breath in feeling metal hit her scalp. Bruce had stopped and looked at her wondering what made her react that way, until he saw what was on her finger.

Slowly bringing her left hand in-front of her she bit back a curse and snapped her eyes to her boss then back to the ring and whispered, "...no way..."

Bruce looked at her again, then sighed, "Go get some clothes on I will make some calls." He looked at her again with emotions Kagome couldn't understand but grabbed the sheet and gathered her clothing off the floor and hustled into the bathroom, she could hear the voice of her boss in the other room on the cellphone already. She quickly got her clothes on and exited the bathroom, her hand still tight around the wedding ring on her finger.

_'Life hates me!'_


End file.
